Royai: Vengeance and Loneliness
by Lt.Gungirl
Summary: After 15 months separated Roy and Riza reuinte only to be captured by an enemy with the intentions of reviving the use of homunculi within the military.  Royai rated T just for the use of blood...
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER WARNING: This fanfic contains references to material from volumes thirteen up to the very end of the series. Based solely off the manga. **

**CONTENT WARNING: Rating this T for violence and language. Heavy Royai. Action and descriptive scenes. No sexual content.**

Plotline info: After the end of series storyline. Roy Mustang is framed for the assassination of Fuhrer Grumman whom he did not kill. He leaves Central alone without telling Riza Hawkeye to protect her. Returns after fifteen months of searching for the truth only to be caught by Lt. Colonel Ridgemont: the actual assassin.

Ridgemont smiled at the captive Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. They were both cuffed and completely incapable of defending themselves. They were in what looked like an old alchemy lab. The concrete floor was cracked and there were stains everywhere. The walls were grey concrete was well and windowless. There were a handful of armed men following Ridgemont with guns pointed at Roy and Riza's heads. The dim lighting bothered their eyes as they tried to figure a way out of their predicament. "So General, Major, do you know why I have brought you here?" Both glared at him silently. "Of course not. Mustang could figure everything else out, but no one knew that our final plans would bring you here. You both are familiar with the idea of a human-based homunculus?" Roy frowned his black eyes searching for reason to bring up such a term. Riza gasped at the thought.

Ridgemont smiled. "Ah my dear Mustang surely you haven't forgotten King Bradley? We happen to like using homunculi and wish to continue the experimentation with them. We believe that taking an ordinary philosopher's stone and injecting it into a human with strong emotions can give birth to a homunculus beyond the Father's original seven." His grin was wide and cruel. "And we thought you might be a good candidate."

"You bastard!" Roy yelled. "I'll die before I become one of those monsters!" His eyes pitched into an angry black fury. Riza was speechless as she stared at her captor her eyes full of hatred. He'd already caused them so much trouble, and now he wanted to pull off this ludicrous torture. Riza hadn't seen Roy in fifteen months after Ridgemont framed Roy for Grumman's assassination. Now that Roy had learned the truth and returned to her, they were once again thrown into the center of something bigger than themselves. She wondered if they would ever get to spend time together without it being centered around Amestris, its people, or what was currently in need of their help.

"Actually we want to use you both. After some research, we've noticed that you Hawkeye have a terrible fear of being alone. In fact loneliness is the one emotion you loath above all else. In addition, Mustang here well he has a tendency for vengeance. We know you went berserk fighting Envy. It's a shame your need for revenge wasn't stronger. Of course, a philosopher's stone can change that easily. We expect that the two of you will make perfect homunculi based on your own emotions."

"Don't touch her! Do what you will to me, but leave her out of it!" Roy growled his anger rising.

"No!" Riza shouted back. "Even to Hell will I follow you!" Roy shook his head hating the bravery in her eyes.

"No I won't lose you!" He replied his voice cracking.

"But if I lose you than what is there left for me in this life?" She asked him in a whisper. "I've already told you before, without you I have no desire to continue on in life."

Ridgemont laughed. "She wishes to follow you General; I guess you both will be used. I hope we are right in believing that both of you are perfect candidates, weak willed people tend to be destroyed by the sheer force of the stone, they need strong emotions to complete the process."

"I order you not to follow me!" Roy snapped.

"Since you are currently restricted from military authority your orders are useless. I will do as I please." Riza replied harshly.

"Bring in the stones!" Ridgemont commanded enjoying the two's argument. "Strap them to those tables back there and prep them for the injection."

"You'll never get away with this!" Roy screamed as several men dragged him towards one of the medical tables in the back. He struggled to free himself from their grip. "I will not surrender to your plans! I'll let the stone kill me first!" He yelled as he pulled away from the soldiers. If only he could clap his hands together, as much as he hated the fact that he'd been to the gate he couldn't deny the fact that not needing a transmutation circle was useful.

"Let me go!" Riza spat as she kicked one of the men attempting to pick her up in the stomach. He clutched his middle and stumbled back. She turned to the other two men her brown eyes full of fire. Her leg swung out towards them, but the first man whose tan face seemed to have a permanent scowl caught her leg. He twisted her ankle with a jerk and she cried out in pain. The other man struck the left side of her neck with the side of his hand. She yelled out as her head jerked the scarred tissue of her neck forever extremely sensitive to pain. They grabbed her and swung her up onto the table releasing her onto the steel surface with cruel force.

She gasped as the wind was knocked from her lungs and they began to strap the thick leather belts around her arms and legs. Roy turned to try to help her, but someone struck the back of his head with something solid and he slumped forward his sight losing focus. They grabbed him and flung him onto the table. They strapped him down tightening the straps so that they began to cut off circulation. The pain snapped him back and he swore at them a string of such profanity Riza glanced at him in surprise.

"Bravo Mustang!" Ridgemont mocked clapping his hands. "You're quite the hero. No, wonder so many people follow you without question. It's a shame you are about to lose that chivalrous attitude of yours!"

"Riza, don't lose yourself to the stone! Even if I am defeated, do not give up. Win the battle no matter what! I know you don't want to be left alone, you won't be!" Roy spoke trying to keep from saying the things he had always wanted to say to her.

"I will not let you down. Now shut up you blathering idiot!" She snapped her own pain and fear apparent in her face. Two alchemists walked in each reverently carrying a syringe holding a thick red liquid. Philosopher's stones.

"Inject them now. We don't have time to wait. They already know how painful it is going to be." Ridgemont ordered hastily. He was obviously worried that things might not go well. His green eyes stared at the two with insane hope. His light brown hair was messy and his slight beard was rough. He stood there in an Amestrian military uniform watching with forced indifference. "But start with Mustang, wait before you inject Hawkeye." He added a slight quirk in his lips.

"No!" Riza screamed as the alchemist came up from behind Roy brandishing the needle. He grabbed Roy's arm and pushed the torn shirt sleeve up revealing the crook of the elbow. He took the syringe and pushed it into the flesh slowly. Roy winced as the alchemist pushed against the top of the syringe forcing the stone into his bloodstream. He screamed as the power of the stone began to assume command of his body. Sweat poured down his face as he twitched and jerked the energy from the stone arcing around his body. He yelled out again and coughed up some blood.

"God Damn you!" Roy sputtered clenching his fists trying to fight the pain. Deep within he argued with the homunculus trying to hijack his body.

"Give in to me and I will not destroy you! Allow Vengeance to command your body and provide you with untamed strength!" Roy's mirror image with dark hate filled eyes yelled.

"Never! I will not yield myself to anyone!" Roy's own spirit spat back. "You have no right to come and demand I surrender to some monster that only feels one single emotion!" The tortured souls contained in the stone passed through him. He jolted in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the laboratory Riza watched in utter horror as Roy's body was systematically decomposed and healed by the power of the stone. His flesh ripped and tore only to heal up an instant later. "No." She whispered. "Please no." Roy's blood pooled on the table and dripped to the floor. His face contorted in pain as he tried to reject the stone's power.

"Damn you no! I will not lose to you!" He paused for air. "I am not Vengeance! I am… the Flame Alchemist," he gasped. "Brigadier General Roy Mustang!" He shouted his voice strained. More blood rose from his lips as he wheezed.

Vengeance watched as the souls from the stone tore through Roy's, "You are in pain, let me end it." He crooned softly a gruesome grin spreading across his face.

"Never you bastard!" Roy yelled smiling at the pain though his eyes betrayed how much agony he was in.

"Let me help you, if you share your body with me I can help you obtain your goal, and you will not perish before you become Fuhrer. Let me make all your desires into reality!"

"Shut up!" Roy screamed aloud, "Just shut the Hell up and leave me alone!"

Ridgemont glared at the sight. "Inject the second candidate!" He shouted above the noise coming from Mustang.

Riza spat in the eye of the black haired alchemist who approached her. He yelled and slapped her face before driving the needle into her flesh and shoving the stone into her veins.

"No!" Roy barely managed as Riza screamed in agony the stone making its presence in her body known.

"I'll be fine!" She yelled back between gasps as energy arced across her soft skin. Sweat covered her forehead and arms as she struggled against the strength of the stone. Roy ignored Vengeance as he watched her in horror his eyes black pools of hopeless despair. Blood slid down Riza's arms as the stone tried to gain control of her body. She twitched as the stone causing the skin of her arms was ripped open revealing the lush pink muscle tissue. It healed up as the stone's energy twisted around it.

"Hello Riza." The soft quiet voice sounded much like her own.

"Who are you?" Riza demanded angrily in her mind.

"I am Loneliness, the one thing you fear most of all." Loneliness replied and appeared before Riza. Riza gawked at the pale skinned, sad-eyed reflection of herself.

"You will not take this body! I will never give in to you!" Riza replied strongly.

"But behold, your beloved man is fading fast! He will leave you all alone! Only with him are you strong! Admit that you are afraid to lose him! He is your solace and your light! He was the one who replaced your father when he died, and you have come close to losing him several times. Each time you fail to maintain your composure in the fear of losing him!"

"Silence!" Riza screamed. Blood sputtered from her lips as she thrashed under the leather bonds. Though in pain and her blood seeping from her body to a puddle on the floor below her she was not unable to yell at Roy. "Roy if you give up I will kill you myself!" She choked out the words. "I won't…" Roy's answer was cut off by Vengeance.

"You left yourself open!" Vengeance chortled as the tendrils like fingers of the philosopher's stone reached Roy's frantically beating heart. They grasped it with a fierce fiery power that seared. He choked out a gasp of pain.

"You're as good as mine!"

"No!" Roy shouted back at the cruel eyed copy of himself. "You will not have me!" Roy's soul pushed against Vengeance with all his might. Vengeance backed away and the pain in Roy's chest eased.

"You will not defeat me!" Vengeance hissed angrily.

Meanwhile Riza struggled to hold her own ground. "Please, let me protect you." Loneliness pleaded with Riza. "I will keep you from feeling the pain of your loss."

Riza shook her head the souls from the stone cutting through her own mercilessly. "You will never have me! I belong to no one!"

"Spare me the lies, you do belong to someone! You belong to Roy Mustang! You always have and always will! You have trusted him with your heart for years now! He's about to break it!" Loneliness whispered in Riza's ear.

"No! I'm not going to let you have control! Leave me alone!" Riza put her hands on her head trying to ignore Loneliness's whispers.

Riza thrashed harder against the leather. "I can survive without him! I know I can!" She coughed more blood up.

"Stab her." Ridgemont whispered to one of the black clad men he commanded. The young man pulled a knife from his belt and walked towards Riza. He smiled at her as her brown eyes glared at him. He raised the knife and drove it into her stomach. She gasped and choked on more blood. He yanked the knife out and walked away.

Roy stared his eyes fixed on the wound that was not healing up. "Riza!" He yelled. "Riza hold on!" He yelled to her again trying to get a response from her. Her eyes clouded over when she turned to give him an apologetic glance. "You bastards will pay for this!" He screamed.

Riza felt a shudder and Loneliness sighed, "If you don't let me heal your body you'll die. Do you want to leave him alone? I promise I'm not going to destroy human life that's not my goal. I am you, I am your emotion born from your soul and I can save you now. I do not like this situation anymore than you do, but if you reject me from the start, the power of the stone will kill you! Take my hand so that you may see Mustang reach his goals." She was right next to Riza now. Riza shook her head and tried to think.

Vengeance put a hand on Roy's shoulder. "She's either dead or a homunculus. Whichever it is, you can't let them get away for that. I can help you. I will give you the strength and power to destroy them and avenge what they have done to you both. I hate him as much as you do. I also want to see you reach your goals, but I don't think you can make it alone. I promise I will not keep this body. You are my host, and I can not kill you without killing myself. Please let me help you fight. She is unable to live without you, please do us both a favor. Give me six months of control and you'll be back to normal. We'll get your name cleared and you can have the girl too." He grinned at Roy.

"I don't know, this is a corner of Hell I never wanted to enter. I always knew my path was full of pain and hard choices, but this is insane!" Roy tried to fight Vengeance off. He was losing strength though, he knew that he couldn't save Riza the way he was. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he made his decision. He snapped his eyes up and spoke, "Promise me you won't do anything without telling me first, and you won't take advantage of this partnership."

Vengeance grinned and grabbed Roy's hand. "You have yourself a deal!"

Roy felt the stone invade his heart fusing itself to his body. His mind closed into his soul as Vengeance took control of the body.

Energy exploded all around Roy in a flash of bright blue light. He screamed as frayed burnt bits of leather flew in all directions. Everyone watched in silence as Roy sat up in the smoke around him. He held his head in his hands as he exhaled deeply. "Riza follow me." He whispered. Riza looked at him as his head snapped up and his eyes rolled back. The skin on his chest above his heart darkened and the ouroboros colored scarlet red marred his skin.

"Oh God no!" Riza cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Vengeance twisted his neck and sighed. "You have nothing to fear Hawkeye, Mustang is still alive, I've just got control over his body. You should follow him." His black eyes were full of hate, but they were still gentle on her. He jumped from the table and stretched.

Riza closed her eyes in defeat.

She opened them to Loneliness whose eyes were full of pain, "We knew it was coming, but he told you to follow. Obviously he has a plan. I promise you it will be ok. We won't let you two down. Like I said I am a part of you and I can't afford to let you die." Her quiet voice was concerned and gentle.

"I have my orders." Riza whispered reaching her hand for Loneliness. Loneliness took her hand and Riza felt the stone enter her heart. Riza screamed at the pain as she lost her control and feeling. The leather straps snapped and tore with the force of the fusion.

Loneliness sat up, "And now I'm in control." She glanced at the underside of her right wrist where the ouroboros now marked her. Vengeance looked at her and he smiled.

"I see why Mustang likes her. I'm Vengeance; might I ask your name?" He stepped towards her his black eyes full of dark vengeful anger.

"Loneliness." She replied as she climbed down from the table and looked at her bloodstained clothes. "I am sorry Hawkeye, but this is for your own good."

"She'll be fine. Mustang is no fool, nor is she. However, you and I have work to do. Let's be a team, you and I." Vengeance suggested coyly. Loneliness nodded.

"Fortunately for you I have a strong sense of loyalty for you left over from my host. But we both know what we really are going to do." She answered in a whisper.

Ridgemont laughed triumphantly. "It worked! We have our homunculi! With them we will avenge the murder of my father and the other Generals from Fuhrer Bradley's reign."

Vengeance walked over to Ridgemont and grabbed his throat. "I should kill you for the things you've done." His eyes darkened as he added pressure to Ridgemont's neck. Loneliness rushed over and put her hand on Vengeance's shoulder.

"No. We can't do that." She whispered to him.

"Yea I know." He released Ridgemont. "Sorry, I guess my host's emotions are still pretty fresh. I do owe you my life." Ridgemont coughed and backed away from them. "We'll do as you ask us." Vengeance added his voice still more of a warning.

"Excellent. Let's get you cleaned up and dressed. We have much to talk about."

Ridgemont led them down a dark hall. "It's time to turn Amestris upside down! The fools running our military are going to ruin it! We need to destroy our enemies, and that can only happen if we take control. Aerugo will attack us I'm sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Vengeance laughed at Roy. "You're so funny when you get angry! Tell me why must you be present at the trials? I can play a wonderful Roy Mustang!" He was grinning again.

"You don't understand!" Roy snapped. "I know all the procedures and formalities. Besides I don't trust your attitude. You'll treat it like a game!" He was glaring at Vengeance trying to grab hold of his body.

"Aw. But that's all it's ever been to you! You play the games of your superiors so that you may be the superior someday. You have a pure heart full of good intention, but you know I am the one who'll be taking care of Ridgemont. You won't get anywhere without me." Vengeance was making a few good points.

"I'll give you Ridgemont you give me the trial." Roy spat angrily not liking having to continually make deals with Vengeance.

"Deal." Vengeance whispered.

There was a knock on the apartment door. Vengeance opened it quickly and his harsh eyes fell on Riza Hawkeye. She looked tired and troubled but her right wrist was unblemished. "Miss Hawkeye! What a pleasure to see you."65 Vengeance smiled to her as he motioned for her to enter. She walked in slowly.

"I really need to speak with Mustang." She began slowly. Vengeance grabbed her shoulders suddenly and brought his face close to hers. Riza shuddered and leaned back. He was dressed much like Mustang usually was, in slacks and a white button-down shirt. "I am making a formal request Vengeance, please." She said unafraid.

Vengeance blew air out of his mouth exasperatedly. "Alright, I'll give you a few minutes with her." He sighed under his breath. His head snapped back and the eyes rolled back. The grip on her shoulders relinquished and she stepped back.

Roy blinked and smiled at her. "Hello." He whispered.

Riza gave him a commanding look. "Let me see your chest." She ordered.

"Of course." Roy nodded unbuttoning the shirt revealing the clear skin of his chest. Riza glanced at it trying not to focus on the sculpted muscle. She looked back up into his eyes hers full of pain and sorrow. She was troubled more than usual, because she never let Roy know when she was not ok. He held her gaze with soft pleading eyes.

"Roy, what are we doing? I can't take this much longer. How could you agree to six months? It's been two weeks and I'm going insane! We've become the one thing we vowed to fight till the end! How do we get out of this one? Tell me that!" She glared at him angry for the choice he had made. "I followed because I had no other choice. But I'm beginning to wonder if you know what you're doing." Her eyes glazed over with pending tears.

"I know. I'm trying the best I can to amend this situation. I'm sorry we're here right now. But I think we can use this to our advantage. Until Ridgemont is taken care of and all of his followers we have to make due with our agreement. We will get back to normal I promise you that." He was shaking with his own frustration. His eyes were so dark and distant Riza knew he wasn't totally there. He was six months ahead when they'd be free from the philosopher's stones deep inside them.

His eyes blanked and then a look of disgusted shock washed over his face. "I'll do no such thing!" He whispered obviously talking to Vengeance. "I don't need your help with Hawkeye!" He shook his head as though it would disperse the voice in it.

"What is it?" Riza asked curiously.

"Nothing." He snapped his eyes back on her and he sighed. "We've got control for the trials tomorrow. But Vengeance and Loneliness get Ridgemont in return." His voice was agitated.

"That's alright. I don't want Ridgemont. I know you do, but you don't need to take care of him. Loneliness says there's more than one way to remove the Philosopher's Stones." She was hopeful and Roy could see it.

"I know. Riza kiss me." Roy looked deep into her eyes. "Please let me know I haven't lost you for good this time." He whispered putting his hands against her face. He looked down at the floor in turmoil.

"Give me your lips." She whispered back. "So that I may prove that I am still here." She put her right hand on his cheek gently caressing his warm skin. He looked into her brown eyes full of self-loathing. She leaned towards him her eyes full of sympathy.

Her lips brushed against his and he exhaled a stuttered sigh. He pressed his lips against hers with such force she began to stumble back. His hands moved to her back and he held her steady. She pushed back against his lips the emotion swelling within her. Her hand found the back of his head and gripped his soft black hair.

Vengeance couldn't keep quiet. "Take her Mustang! Go all the way! I know you want to!"

Roy broke their passionate embrace not yet opening his eyes. "I can't do this. I just can't, I hate myself for what I've done to you. I never should have come back to Central. At least then maybe you wouldn't be going through this Hell." He turned away from her.

"I told you I would follow you even into Hell. Now we're here together. I am glad to be here with you. At least neither one of us is alone." Riza replied putting her arms on his shoulders. "Don't shut me out. I'll stay here all night if it would make you feel better. We could at least share some time alone."

Roy chuckled ironically. "We know how dangerous that is. But stay." He turned back to her, and smiled weakly. "Can you handle five more months like this? While we root out this entire group of terrorists. Ridgemont wants to blow up East City HQ the day after tomorrow. I'm not going to let that happen. Vengeance wants to take all of his men out before they can plant the explosives. I have to let him."

Riza nodded, "That's fine, as long as we can get back to normal when this is all over I am happy. Vengeance had better hold up his half of the bargain though. He's a bit too troublesome to trust completely." Roy nodded silently.

"Would you like some coffee?" He asked changing subject.

"Yes please." Riza nodded and went to sit down on the couch. Roy headed to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

The night dragged on slowly as they tried to figure their feelings out.


	5. Chapter 5

Vengeance grinned as Ridgemont's men screamed in pain as the energy in their bodies self-imploded. Energy arced through their bodies painfully destroying them from the inside out. He waited till the last man fell down lifeless. He grinned, "And down they all go!" He walked over to the explosive device and disassembled it.

"You're lucky I can create illusions. One of them got away. If I hadn't masked your actual appearance behind the semblance of one of them, we'd be doomed. They can destroy us." Loneliness whispered. She stepped out of the shadows of the sewer they were in. "Our work is done. Let's get out of here." She suggested.

"Let's make sure they're all dead first. We don't need anyone releasing our information." He said kicking one of the bodies. His evil grin spread as he checked each man cruelly. "It feels good to destroy a few of these cronies. They've done enough damage already. Honestly though, I can't see giving this all up in six months. I want to have fun!"

Loneliness glared at him with her heavy eyes. "You know we can't do that. We have a deal to keep. You and I aren't supposed to be. We are not meant to have life the way the stones have given us. Hawkeye and Mustang own these bodies." Her soft voice took an authoritative edge.

Vengeance sighed his cold eyes glaring at one of the bodies of a young man who could have had a long prosperous life. There was a slight tinge of regret, but he fought it back with his hatred. "Yea I know. I'll be a good boy, but why does it have to be like this? I hate Ridgemont! He gave us our lives and we aren't allowed to keep them! We aren't even really people! We're homunculi. We're fake humans who are incomplete. I have only one goal. To take revenge on Ridgemont! You and I will have to accept that we will never be anything more. We have to protect our hosts and save them from our enemy."

His anger rose higher and he punched the cement of the wall. There was a sickening snap from the breaking bones and the knuckles split. He winced at the pain and energy arced around the damaged hand as it healed up in an instant. "Pain is fleeting. But love lasts a lifetime." He whispered.

His eyes rolled back.

"You must be Loneliness." Roy said as he looked around at the carnage. "Did he do all this?" Roy frowned at everything. Loneliness nodded.

"Vengeance has no control over his anger. Your anger in essence. But she has the ability to calm you. She breaks through your shield." Loneliness commented quietly. Roy nodded. He looked at the men once more and shook his head.

"Take control again." He spat.

"Come Loneliness! We have other fun to attend to!" Vengeance said with a jovial tone. "We'll catch up that last man really quickly and do him in!" He announced. Loneliness sighed and followed him into a tunnel that led out to the streets of East City above.


	6. Chapter 6

_Riza pulled her knees to her chest and sat there quietly. All she had were her thoughts. Loneliness and Vengeance were once again ruining Ridgemont's plans by killing his men. She thought about Roy Mustang most of all in these long quiet hours. Riza sighed to herself. I finally get him back and he is taken away once again. I just want to hear his voice, see him smile at me. But I'm not so sure we'll ever get out of this. Homunculi are strong willed. I know that Loneliness will relinquish her hold on me, but she herself told me Vengeance might not. I hope Roy can get rid of him. I hate this so much. We're such fools. If only he'd say that God Damned four-letter word to me. I could at least have something to hold onto. I know how he feels, but I need to hear it from him._

Alone with her thoughts that spun around her head she didn't notice when Loneliness tried to talk to her. 

"Hawkeye!" Loneliness said her quiet voice fervent. Riza looked up and released a miserable sigh. 

"What do you want?" She asked the homunculus her voice taking on an annoyed edge. 

"Mustang is asking to speak with you. He says it is urgent." Loneliness replied calmly. Her eyes were full of distant pain and sorrow. Riza saw her own emotions reflected in them.

"Let me see him." Riza whispered.

Riza blinked at the hotel room she was in. It was rather large and nicely furnished. Roy stood across the room with his back to her. He was wearing his uniform pants and a button down shirt the sleeves rolled up. He turned his solemn black eyes on her and smiled. She returned his smile with a thin-lipped stare.

"You're mad at me." He whispered after a moment. 

Riza nodded miserably removing her military jacket and the leather band around her right wrist. She stared at the pale skin unemotionally. 

"Riza please. We only have two months left. I promise things will be back to normal." He took a hesitant step forward. She glanced up at him and her chocolate brown eyes bore deep into his soul with their obvious fury. He stopped mid-step and looked down at his feet waiting for her harsh reprimands and scathing questions.

"Damn it Roy! Don't you understand we've never been nor ever will be normal! Our normal is just the same routine we face everyday. Work to save Amestris, keep our own personal agendas out of the public eye, and save each other on a regular basis from any and all threats." She threw her jacket at the wall. The metal on the braid thudded against the wall before the jacket fell to the floor in a heap. 

"We struggle and claw for the vision for Amestris we share, we have made amends for Ishbal as best we could, and we still beat around the bush with each other! Hell I don't know why we even bother to build up the walls that are supposed to protect us. One incident and they come crumbling down when we are in danger of losing each other. We are a hopeless miserable pair of fools who can't even admit our feelings to each other without turning it into one of our ridiculous jokes! When have you said more than just 'I want to see that pure emotion on your face again'? Hm?" 

His eyes darkened knowing she was right. He didn't meet her eyes unable to think of something coherent to say to her. 

She turned her back to him and kicked the table before flopping onto the bed and closing her eyes fighting back the tears she had never cried. Many were for Roy. All the times she had come close to losing him, every time she'd swept it under the rug because she wasn't allowed to cry for him. Every time she'd continued to fight whether he was ok or not, upholding his vision till the very last. Returning home alone exhausted and unable to physically cry for herself. To purge her emotions the way she should have. She hadn't really cried at her father's funeral. Only once had she shed tears for Roy on the battlefield. And that was after she had gotten angry first fighting Lust. 

She gave up and let the tears flow from her face in a waterfall. She kept the sobbing at bay, but the pillow beneath her began to darken with moisture almost instantly. Warm angry tears burned her eyes as they fell the floodgates finally bursting after years of sealing up her emotions. Her body quivered as she lay there silently feeling every negative emotion she had bit back in one tremendous conglomeration. 

Roy stepped cautiously towards her. "Riza, I know you're not ok. I know you hate my guts right now, but please listen to me. I never wanted all of this either. Do you know how many times I've fought the urge to do something fantastically romantic? I want you so badly it hurts. I yearn for us to stop these games we play, but I don't know how to. Every time I start to speak my feelings, my logic gets in the way and I end up saying some stupid half-witted joke about you. I'm sorry." He whispered standing at the foot of her bed his eyes closed and his fists clenched. 

Somehow, Vengeance didn't find Roy's issues with Riza amusing and he stayed silent. Roy sat on the opposite side of the bed and listened to her sob-like breathing. He stared at his hands, the hands of the Flame Alchemist. Why was it he could play the hero, the general, the womanizer, the rebellious good guy, the leader, and the friend, but why couldn't he be the one thing he wanted to be most of all. Why was he afraid of playing the lover? He loved her, didn't he? So why was it so hard? Maybe it was the fact that it was unfamiliar ground for him. He couldn't always see where he was going when it came to Riza. But she was his guiding light, the fuel to his fire, and the only medication to ease the pain of his screwed up life.

Riza sat up and wiped the liquid from her face with the sheets. She gently dabbed her red swollen eyes and glanced over at Roy's back. She stared at his hunched shoulders, black hair, and listened to his frustrated breathing. She could hear it in the way he inhaled and exhaled, as though he were struggling to breathe properly. Maybe he was trying to keep from crying. Or he was just so angry that his lungs were shaking with the anger and the effort to breath. 

She put her head against his back and listened to his heartbeat. It was faint and strained, the Philosopher's Stone within it hindering its natural duty. She wanted to cry again, but then again she didn't. "Riza, why do we do this to ourselves?" He asked in a weak whisper. 

She lifted her head from his back, "Cause we think it will protect us." She replied quietly. Roy looked up still turned away from her, "But it only pushes us further away, and we hurt ourselves more than each other." He finished mournfully. 

Riza sat up all the way and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me please, and let's not worry about anything else but our feelings." She said her voice soft and forcibly pleasant. He turned his shadowy eyes to her and the emotion in them was like a sea of a hundred different emotions that he'd felt in the past. In his eyes she saw every memory they shared together. All the fighting, the near losses, the nearly forgotten innocence of childhood, and the most recent of their follies. 

"Riza." He began, stopped, and sighed. He licked his dry lips trying to get his mouth to work with his heart. His mind wanted to control it, but he needed his heart for this one. 

"Go on." She urged gently, as confused and uncomfortable as he was. 

"I need you. I want you. I can't live without you. You are the one thing that ties to me to the ground, you keep me sane and levelheaded, I am strong when I have you with me, and I know without a doubt I love you." He whispered moving his face next to hers his breath falling on her ear and neck.

She smiled, "Why is it so hard for us to say that word?" She asked pulling back to look into his eyes. "I love you too." She whispered. "I've always known you love me, but I have to hear you say it. Promise me that when this six months of Hell is up you'll say it to me every once and a while." 

"I promise, now let's not talk anymore. We're safe and quiet for right now. Vengeance and Loneliness are giving us our space, and I could stay in this silence all night long." Riza nodded. Roy smiled at her as he laid back on half of the bed. "You know there's another room across the hall." He whispered. 

"No thanks. I want to stay here." She stretched out next to him and fell asleep after a while. Roy listened to her breathing hating himself more than anything else. 

"Vengeance?" He asked. There was a question he wanted to ask.


	7. Chapter 7

Vengeance gave a disgusted sigh as Roy pushed the question again. "How do we separate the stone from my body?" Roy snapped not in the mood for Vengeance's attitude.

"There's only two ways." Vengeance replied finally. "Either something more powerful than me can remove it without killing you or the stone must be used up until the point that the stone is rendered useless. Then I would have to destroy it myself." He sighed.

"So we'd have to use up the stone till it was barely there, and then you destroy it and suicide?" Roy asked quietly finally getting his answers. "Can we use it up in two months?" He asked.

Vengeance grinned, "If I let myself get pounded full a lead we could. Or if my power were used more. A small amount of energy was used to take over your body. We'd have to really try to use it up. The stone is small though. Only about fifty souls."

"So if you died forty-eight times we could get there?" Roy asked.

"Around there yes, but more than that and we'd die together like dogs." He smiled ruefully. "We don't want that."

Roy shook his head. "No we don't. Alright I believe it's my turn to relinquish control. Don't you have a mission to sabotage in the morning?" Vengeance nodded.

"I'll take it from here, and I promise to let myself take a pounding for once. As much as I don't want to die, I have no right to share your body and take away half of your life. Just remember how these few months have played out."

Roy closed his eyes and let go of his hold.

A knock at the door jolted Riza awake. "Morning Hawkeye. Loneliness and I have work to do, you'd better go ahead and give her control." Vengeance said quietly from across the room. Riza nodded solemnly and her eyes rolled back.

Loneliness grabbed the leather wristband and put it on as Vengeance answered the door. "What do you want Ridgemont?" He asked irritably.

Ridgemont entered the room and gave the two homunculi a quizzical look. "You two spend the night together?" He asked. Loneliness looked up surprised and shook her head.

"What's it to you?" Vengeance snapped. He had enjoyed just listening to Roy and Riza's conversation the night before. He liked his host a lot, and he wished they were in a different situation. "We planned today's mission out and then relaxed. Actually Loneliness just got here." It wasn't a total lie.

Ridgemont glared at them. "I know you two have been giving Mustang and Hawkeye freedom. Why? And why didn't you destroy them completely when you took control?" He was angry.

"We can't, you kill the host you kill yourself." Vengeance replied snarkily. "Because they need to have some freedom. We can take over if they begin to do something stupid, and they have been kept pretty much in check. They just want to spend a few hours together every now and again. I can't say no." He gave Ridgemont a warning glare. Ridgemont was just a nuisance that he was almost ready to destroy. The entire time that things had gone wrong for Ridgemont Loneliness's illusions had kept them from too much suspicion.

"I want to know what you are doing today." Ridgemont spat back.

"We have to kill Olivier Armstrong. She's Acting Fuhrer right now. However, you want Mustang's image and Hawkeye's to remain clear. She may destroy one of us. She and her brother single-handedly killed Sloth if you remember." Vengeance said in a threatening whisper.

Ridgemont nodded, "Get this job done, I trust you will. Your work gets done, not always the way I want it, but my regulars are failing. We've lost more than half our number. I don't understand it." Vengeance concealed a grin and Loneliness sighed.

"Perhaps you have a saboteur amongst your men?" She asked.

"I think so, but I can't figure out whom." Ridgemont sighed. "You two know what to do. I'll be leaving now." He left abruptly.

"He's given us the simple stuff that doesn't require killing or destroying. We've been lucky up till now. How do we get through this one?" Loneliness asked.

"I don't know. I'm just a homunculus playing the soldier." Vengeance shrugged bitterly. "We need to make sure that no one sees us as Mustang and Hawkeye. We need to avoid Mustang's other subordinates they'll give us trouble. We'll just scare Armstrong, injure a couple of her men, get bruised up a little bit and then run away. You can keep up illusions if you get injured right?"

"I hope so." Loneliness whispered back. "I don't like this Vengeance. I think we should defect from Ridgemont now and end this madness. Let's kill him and then leave Mustang and Hawkeye alone." She suggested miserably.

"I still have two months. I'm not about to change our deal! I want to enjoy my time!" He growled back.

"You are selfish! Let's help somebody else for once. We've been destroying Ridgemont's forces as payback for what he did to us and our hosts. We should think even more about them, we don't get the choice in the end anyways." She was quiet and sad.

"We're miserable aren't we?" Vengeance asked disappointed. "I think we should go ahead and stop Ridgemont. But if those alchemists are present we may be doomed. Alchemy creates and destroys us." He added.

"Yes, let's get out of here then." Loneliness whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Vengeance winced at the bullets fired into him but he didn't move anymore than that. Ridgemont's men had the two Homunculi surrounded and were trying to hold them back. Loneliness sighed heavily. "We have no other options left Vengeance it's time for us to fully fuse ourselves with our hosts. We'll be able to use their alchemy and their skill in battle. You and I knew this would come, let's not kid ourselves anymore. If they use up all the power of the stone than so be it we will not fully die in such a situation."

"Alright let's do this then!" Vengeance growled "We'll blow the roof off of this place! He and I can create a hurricane of destruction!" He slumped suddenly.

Roy glared at Vengeance, "Just what are you doing?" He asked. "You've got to go get Ridgemont!" He was standing though there was no actual ground, arms crossed, feet spread out, and eyes glaring. Vengeance smiled at him and laughed.

"You know what I'm doing. You need to become the homunculus yourself. I told you this would come. Now let's do this. You aren't afraid of becoming like Bradley are you?" He asked actually showing some decent concern for Roy.

"What do you think?" Roy snarled. "You've got an awful lot of nerve asking me to do this. I don't think I can." He rubbed his forehead. "I don't know what to do." He said honestly moving his hand to the back of his neck. He pocketed his other hand still standing in a defiant pose.

"You are a fool!" Vengeance yelled. "You have to fight Ridgemont yourself. He has alchemists! You're an alchemist! I'm the byproduct of alchemy! Together invincibility and alchemy used together could be much more powerful than just one or the other. Let's do this together." He offered again. "You have the flames I need to fight with."

"And you have the regenerative properties I need." Roy whispered their eyes meeting. "God Damn it this is the last time the two of us will make any deals!" He commanded tired of hating the situation. "From now on I will enjoy this alliance of ours." Roy Mustang grinned maniacally.

He blinked and some of the untamed rage in his black eyes faded.

"Mustang?" Loneliness asked her voice slightly higher than normal.

"Yes and no." He replied confused. "I am Roy Mustang, but I'm also Vengeance. We fused somehow…" His thoughts cut off sharply at the sound of gunfire. He turned to look at the bullets aimed at him and fear flashed in his eyes for a second. The bullets smashed into his chest and he stumbled back a bit. He coughed blood and winced as the wounds healed slower than normal for a homunculus but still miraculously faster than a human would have healed.

He smiled and clapped his hands pointing towards Ridgemont's men. Flames exploded around them incinerating them almost instantly. Loneliness shuddered and blinked.

"Come Hawkeye. Protect Mustang with everything you can." Loneliness whispered. Riza looked up at her and nodded tears in her eyes.

"Roy watch what you're doing!" Riza's hard voice snapped him out of reveling in the flames consuming their enemies.

"Riza! Still watching my back?" He asked his eyes distant. She nodded and showed him the still present ouroboros on her wrist. He sighed. "We're in deeper than before. Still wanting to follow?" He asked quietly. She nodded her coffee eyes solemn focused on the mission ahead of them.

"We should continue on then. Ridgemont won't wait to escape. Let's catch him up." She said pulling two handguns from her belt and clicking the safety off. He grinned and they hurried down the corridor not paying attention to the still smoking corpses scattered around.

More men approached and Riza fired quickly creating illusions of more enemies around them. The men fired at the false opponents and they fell quickly. Roy and Riza hurried forward their real fight with Ridgemont.

They turned a corner and she fell with the pounding of bullets. Bullet holes marred her flesh and she coughed up blood. Roy turned and screamed her name as the men appeared and he motioned his hand at them angrily. Energy exploded around them and they screamed writhing in pain. Roy clapped his hands and the air around them burst into flames.

"I'm fine." Riza gasped the wounds healing as she stood back up and dusted herself off. Her brown jacket ruined with holes and bloodstained. She shook her head sadly. "I have no fear of death." She whispered. Roy rushed to her and put a hand on her chin.

"Sh," He whispered, "We'll have time to thing about this later. Right now let's get the man who killed your grandfather." He gave her an unconvincing smile.

She shook her head, "This is something we'll never tell a single soul. I want to forget what we have been through once it is over. Promise me this." She growled her anger towards Ridgemont rising. Roy nodded silently afraid of her fury. He knew best of all not to cross her when she got like this.

Riza Hawkeye stood a look of such fierce determination in her eyes even Roy was scared of it. She emptied the clips from her handguns with a fluid flick of her wrists and they clattered to the ground empty. She placed one gun in her mouth holding it with her teeth reloading the other her hands moving like lightning. She switched guns and loaded it with the same skilled speed. "Let's go." She ordered.

Roy shook his head as she stormed down the hall her focus renewed by her anger. The last family member she'd known of had been killed by Ridgemont. Yes, she'd been Grumman's only heir, but she didn't care about his money. In addition, Roy had left her alone to find the truth over a year ago. She'd been so emotional when they finally saw each other. Roy hurried after her his footsteps barely audible.

"Hey Major wait for me!" He called after her, wanting to calm her down. She was too upset right now to have control on the battlefield. He could relate to her anger, but she would be no better than the man she was constantly calming down. "You'd better lose your attitude or I won't accept your help on this mission!" He barked at her as she continued ignoring him.

She turned her cold chocolate eyes on him and he continued despite his fear of her. "Yell at me all you want Sir." She snarled.

"I need subordinates who are more levelheaded than I am working with me. Choleric emotion on the field of battle is a grave weakness that will only hold me back." His thick voice was full of dark truth. She laughed aloud. It wasn't a gentle laugh, but a rough sound full of irony.

"You've got me there." She replied her eyes angry still, but amusement crept up into them. "I relinquish my anger. I await your orders General Mustang."


	9. Chapter 9

Roy Mustang's smile melted into a frown of confusion and pain. His eyes clouded for a split second and he stared down at the sword tip sticking out of his stomach. Riza stared in shock and then glared at the single man standing behind Roy. He had sandy brown hair, green eyes, and a slight beard. "I knew you two weren't trustworthy. Good thing Ridgemont is no longer the fool in control of this body." Roy pulled himself away from the sword grunting at the pain. "He turned himself into a homunculus?" He asked the wound healing slowly. Blood ran down his stomach staining his pants and he growled in frustration.

Bullets flew into the man's chest but he only took a step back and laughed. "I'm the third candidate they tried." He grinned and pulled the black shirt down revealing the ouroboros on his left shoulder. "We'll see how well the two of you can fight against me." He dropped the sword and twisted his wrist. A blood red blade grew from the palm of his hand and he took on a ready stance.

Roy's wound finally closed up and he sighed in relief. "What is your name homunculus?" He asked his fingers moving with anticipation.

"I am Doubt." His reply was a whisper Riza could barely hear. "So Vengeance, how do you plan to use my energy against me?" Doubt smiled.

"Like this!" Roy announced clapping his hands directing his flame attack to Doubt. Fire erupted all around him and he screamed. Riza walked up behind Roy.

"Great now he knows we're not just Vengeance and Loneliness. But we wouldn't be able to fight him without them." Doubt emerged from the smoke still regenerating rushing at such a speed Riza could barely keep her eyes trained on him. His hand flashed and the sword cut through the air with a hiss.

"So you've got control as human and homunculus? You're homunculi must have been weak willed to allow their hosts to absorb their power, but remain in control." Roy pushed Riza back and dodged backwards the memory of Wrath pinning him to the ground keeping him wary of the blade.

Roy's eyes darkened taking back some of the anger. Vengeance's anger coursed through him though he tried to hold it back. His hands clapped and the air right in front of Roy burst into flames. Doubt yelled in surprise as the flames caught him and he stumbled back. Riza yelled Roy's name, he looked at her their eyes met, and he nodded at the secret message she sent him.

Mirror image illusions of Roy appeared all around Doubt. She stayed back focusing on the illusions Loneliness's ability taking up much of her concentration.

Doubt glared at the illusions. "Damn. I forgot your little pet had illusions with those damn Hawk's Eyes of hers. You bitch." He added glaring at Riza He rushed forward slicing at the illusions that charged towards him all at once.

Doubt's energy shorted and began to destroy him internally. The real Roy was somewhere but he couldn't find him just yet. He sprinted right for Riza who fired her gun at him his energy still working against him. He forced the bullet holes to heal and continue forward. Riza rolled across the hall and fired again. Some of the illusions fizzled out and faded. Roy's flames caught Doubt's pant leg and the flames spread quickly.

"You bastards will not stop me!" He screamed and threw the sword blade from his hand it struck Riza in the stomach. The blade sinking into her soft flesh.

"Riza!" Roy yelled as he clapped several times in succession small explosions throwing Doubt around. The last of the remaining illusions dissipating as Riza pulled the blade from her stomach willing the bleeding gash to heal as quickly as it could. The energy of the Philosopher's stone arced around her torso as she stood up shakily her guns clicked emptily.

"Tch. Roy I'm out of bullets!" Her voice was full of agitation. The sword on the ground disintegrated and reappeared in Doubt's hand. He jumped up racing towards Roy. Riza pulled the revolver from her pants pocket and fired it into the back of his head. He fell to the ground blood spattering the floor. Roy nodded his thanks up at Riza and clapped another round of flames erupting all over Doubt's body.

Footsteps echoed down the halls. Several dozen men appeared and began firing at the two immediately. Riza ducked down rolling to the ground trying to formulate an illusion to project. Roy built a wall of flames shielding them from the bullets.

More men came from behind him firing madly at him. Roy tripped and fell his back riddled with bullets that were forced from his body as it healed itself. He was grateful for the Stone's power. Riza yelled as they fired at her and she dodged most of the bullets.

She realized they were hemmed in, and probably would be killed here if they didn't take care of Doubt first. She wasn't sure she could. She'd always seen them as monsters. Now she herself was a homunculus, and she was beginning to understand them. Could she kill a man who had been forced into the same fate she had?

Doubt climbed to his feet and screamed as he charged her. She had only her revolver and her wits to fight off the sword he swung for her throat. She fired once into his hand he dropped the blade she shot his head again trying to keep him down.

Roy had them completely isolated from Ridgemont's men by two walls of flames. He wasn't worried about stopping them at the moment. He was focused on Doubt. Energy arced from Roy's fingertips into Doubt his onyx eyes glaring and harsh. Doubt laughed through the screams. "So you want to stop me? I happen to know a secret about the Philosopher's Stone. Because you two are fully fused with those stones they'll kill you in an instant if another homunculus tried to take them from you." He turned to look at Roy his green cruel eyes full of truth.

He threw the sword at his hands into Roy's chest then turned and faced Riza who had quickly procured two illusion copies of herself just in time. Roy choked on his own blood and ripped the sword out but held onto it. Still bleeding and energy arcing around the wound he charged Doubt driving the blade deep into his back and out through his heart. He held it tightly in his hands energy arcing around the handle as he focused on destroying the philosopher's stone. Doubt yelled in pain and fell to his knees.

Riza lost her illusions as the flaming walls began to fall hissing as the men behind them used water to break through Roy's defenses.

Bullets flew around them and Roy released the blade diving for the wall to avoid the bullets. He could feel the energy of his philosopher's stone diminish. Riza gasped in pain and he snapped his eyes to her blood running down her arm from the bullet hole in it. Energy crackled over it sealing up the wound.

Doubt stood up the blade once again in his hands. He was pissed and they could tell. "How dare you use my philosopher's stone against me!" He screamed amidst the yelling and gunfire. "I'll destroy you Mustang. I'll destroy Vengeance as well. I'll just take your own stone to replace the damage you inflicted to mine." He threw the sword into Roy's chest the blade cutting into his heart. Doubt marched over and put a hand on the sword. He grinned into Roy's eyes as he yanked the sword out and stuck his fingers into the wound. Riza tried to help him but bullets smashed into her from both sides.

Roy's scream of pain made everyone stop. Blood vessels protruded on his forehead as he tried to maintain a hold on the philosopher's stone.


	10. Chapter 10

Vengeance tried to split from Roy, but Doubt had a strong hold on the stone and they were trapped. Roy's face contorted as he clapped his hands. Doubt burst into flames of such an intense heat they were almost white. Riza rushed to him and tried to pry the fingers from Roy's open chest. The ouroboros mark split down the middle. He coughed and forced a smile at her. Roy's hand wrapped around hers and she glared at it.

The flames died and Doubt screamed at them. He slapped Riza and she whirled back. "You two are as good as dead! You haven't got the power to destroy me!" He grinned. "Now give up that stone and I'll spare your girlfriend." He demanded.

"Never! I don't believe a word you say!" Roy retorted his obsidian eyes full of anger and pain. He was fighting to maintain control of his body and reject Doubt's power. There was an idea deep inside his mind. _I should split from Vengeance and save myself. But then that's not very heroic. I need that extra power. Why don't I try to destroy his stone?_

Roy winced as he grabbed Doubt's neck. "Let me destroy yours! I'm not going to lose my life that easily." Energy sparked and crackled around the two and Doubt laughed at first. His smile twisted and he choked.

"You bastard you think it will be that easy?" Doubt asked his flesh erupting and then healing. He punched Roy in the face trying to stop him.

Roy's head snapped back and he blinked shaking it. The energy arcing around Doubt dispersed. Roy glared at the hand still reaching into his chest the blood staining his shirt growing. Riza grabbed Doubt's shoulders and pulled him backwards before grabbing his head and twisting it until it made a sickening snap. While he healed himself, she yanked his hand from Roy's chest.

Roy gasped as the wound began to close up and he took a deep breath in relief.

Riza yelled out as Doubt stabbed his sword into her neck. He grinned at her and Roy clapped his hands more white-hot fire searing through Doubt's flesh. "I don't think you understand this." Roy yelled. He clapped his hands and pointed them at both ends of the hall Ridgemont's men screamed as the flames exploded all around them.

Riza cried as the wound healed the energy around it crackling. "Roy maybe we were fools to do this." She whispered as she grabbed a dropped gun and aimed it at the men around them. Without hesitation she fired into those still standing.

Doubt was the last one they had to fight. Doubt's sword flew into her chest and she pulled it out grimacing and coughing. The wound slowly began to heal. She felt a shuddering sensation and she gasped. Her eyes rolled back and a thick red liquid seeped through her shirt above her heart. The philosopher's stone fell to the ground like a drop of rain, but it shattered when it hit the ground. Her eyes closed and she fell back. Roy caught her limp body and brushed her long golden hair from her face.

"Riza please wake up." He whispered at her motionless form. Her chest didn't move and he placed his head on it. Her heart was silent. He put his forehead against hers a few solemn tears escaping from his eyes. He kissed her lips willing her to react to his passionate touch. Nothing.

"Damn it Hawkeye! As your superior officer, I order you to wake up! I'll never forgive you if you leave me now!" His eyes burned with the tears he shed. He took her right arm and looked at her wrist the ouroboros gone, but in its place, a reddish circular scar like mark marred her skin.

He glared at the mark and her lifeless form. He glared up at the chuckling Doubt who smiled at the pain in Roy's eyes. "Lose something?" He asked in an amused tone. "You son of a bitch!" Roy screamed setting Riza's body down gently. He clapped and the flames exploded from under Doubt. He screamed and Roy urged the flames to continue consuming until Doubt was just ash. That's what he wanted to see right now. A pile of black ash on the ground at his feet. "I'll turn you to ash and then send you on to hell!" He did not bind his rage at all. He wanted revenge right now for Riza.

The flames slowly hissed into nonexistence and Doubt fell to the ground. His body lay still and motionless. Roy slumped to the ground on his knees besides Riza's body. There was still some color to her cheeks. He touched her forehead with his hand and energy arced across her face. He frowned. He had not made any conscious thought to use the control over energy he had gained from Vengeance.

He pulled his hand back suddenly. He stared at his fingers then at Riza. There was a thought from inside his mind that wasn't his.

"Well Mustang it's about time we parted. I just used the last of the stone's energy on her. She should wake up sometime soon. However, she may stay in a coma for a few days. I cannot tell you what will happen. This is my parting gift to you. Just promise me you'll make a few moves on her now and again. She is totally asking for it. I'll separate from you and then you'll finally be free." The two split suddenly. Vengeance gave Roy a sober grin.

"Thank you." Roy whispered. "For everything. I'm sorry it has to end this way." Vengeance shook his head chuckling. "No really. I think you two helped us a lot." Roy added honestly.

"Just don't forget us. And keep up the good work. With you two this country can do better than it has. Just keep a sharp eye out for your own emotions you know that there's a little piece of me still in you."

Roy nodded, "I do."

"So long Mustang." Vengeance faded away.

A sharp pain made Roy put a hand on his chest. He glanced at the red gel-like matter that pooled in his hand before dripping to the ground and shattering to dust. He clenched his hand into a fist and sighed as he looked around the room. Bodies lie everywhere scattered across the hall. He could smell the burnt corpses and it made him sick. He looked at Doubt's body, which had gone still. Perhaps Doubt too had died and left Ridgemont dead like Loneliness had to Riza.

Roy looked and he could see Riza's chest rise and fall and in the dismal silence could barely hear her breathing. He sighed in gratitude and in pain. He was stiff and sore and his head ached as if he had a hangover. Alone with her he was ok though. He could manage to handle a few hours here like this as long as he knew she would be ok.

He looked at his chest and it too was free of the ouroboros, but it was discolored with a reddish circular scar. Forever a reminder of the past four months he'd spent in what he'd called hell. Nevertheless, he couldn't call it that anymore. Maybe it was just another trial he'd had to face, with Riza of course. He wondered if they'd passed it, or if they had failed. He was sure they'd passed. How else would they have learned so much about themselves and each other and still gotten out alive?

A scraping noise behind him made him jump and he froze. "I win." Ridgemont gasped as he sat up pulling a gun up from the ground and pointing the muzzle at Roy's head. Roy sighed and laughed.

"You still trying to kill me Ridgemont? Not even homunculi can do that." He turned to glare at his green-eyed enemy. Ridgemont began to slowly apply pressure to the trigger. A shot rang out and Roy stared in wonder at the bullet the burrowed deep into Ridgemont's head. The man fell back dead the gun clattering on the cement floor. Roy turned back to Riza who was propped up on one arm and blowing on the muzzle of her revolver.

"I still have your back." She whispered her voice strained. She looked at his almost clear chest then at her wrist. "They're gone?" It was of course a rhetorical question and he answered with a smile.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens. We need to report this to HQ." Roy said avoiding the tearful screams he'd yelled at her minutes earlier.

"Roy, shut up and kiss me." Riza ordered smiling up at him. He nodded and grinned as he leaned in close to her. She grabbed his hair with her hand the other pulled his body closer to her. His hands found her waist and back and he held her against his body covetously. They kissed for as long as they could before breaking apart to gasp and pant for air.

"I love you." Roy whispered in her ear. She shoved him playfully.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that Sir." She couldn't keep from smiling and her voice was full of too much energy to be serious. They laughed as they stood and walked leaning into each other down the hall.


End file.
